teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battling Machines
The Battling Machines are a bunch of one-manned combinable vehicles. Types Vac-Cycle The Vac-Cycle is a jet-ski like vehicle made of two parts linked together by a strange tube and features a claw-shaped missile. Robin and Aqualad each have this type of B.M. (though the former also has another, which may or may not be the same one as the first one). Thunderbull The Thunderbull is a monster-themed ATV-like vehicle comprised with a pair of intakes making its flanks and is armed with a chomping-jaw. Starfire and Terra each have this type. Landmower The Landmower is a Segway-like vehicle which resembles a modified Segway and is armed with, rather unusually, a punching-engine-block that can shoot out like a slingshot (though Beast boy's variant also features a pair of cylindrical battering-rams). Beast boy and Lightning each have this type. Blendride The Blendride is a treaded vehicle resembling a miniature tank with an open-cockpit and is armed with a pair of three-spiked corkscrews. Cyborg has two versions of this type, which may or may not be one and the same. X-Cycle The X-Cycle is a one-wheeled motorcycle of which said wheel can slit in two and adopt a different configuration (though it lacks a backrest), plus armed with a chainsaw. Raven has this type. Rocket Glider The Rocket Glider is a hover-chair of sorts equipped with a pair of wings that fold upward when in use and is armed with a large trident (which probably functions as either a battering-ram or taser, or both). Beast-Boy has this type. Scoop Striker The Scoop Striker resembles a loader. Beast boy has this type. Cycle Scraper & Cycle Cutter An upgraded form of the R-cycle. It features rotating-boosters on its flanks and a spiked battering-ram. Robin has the cutter, but Cyborg has the scraper. Shear Speeder The Shear Speeder is a go-cart equipped with a giant scissor, hence its name. Robin has this type. Bull Speeder The Bull Speeder is a hover-pod armed with a pair of gun-barrels and flanking battering-rams (their fronts are sculpted to look like fists). Robin has this type. Probe Destroyer The Probe Destroyer is a treaded vehicle similar in shape to the Blendride. It has a pair of boosters on its sides and a rocket-shaped battering-ram, all of which are also removable. Speedy has this type. Blowdozer The Blowdozer is a strange vehicle resembling a cross between a bicycle and a jet, complete with shields on its sides that can flare out, plus is armed with a battering-ram that can shoot out like a harpoon. Beast boy and Thunder each have this type (though the former is labeled as a Landmower). Insect-themed variety There is also a subgroup of Battling Machines that are built to look like insects and are often used in conjunction with the Turbo Terrestrial Deluxe Battling Machine. Robin's Power Beetle This B.M. resembles a weevil and is armed with a wrench-shaped horn which is probably either a battering-ram, taser or gun. Also when combined with the other Battling Machines the pilot controls from the undercarriage. Beast Boy's Hover Ant This B.M. resembles an ant and is armed with chomping-mandibles. Despite its name it has wheels for mobility rather than aerial turbines or repulsor-lifts. Bumblebee's Shuttle Buzzer This B.M. resembles, unsurprisingly enough, a bee or wasp and is armed with a swinging dagger-tipped tail. Trivia *All Battling Machines have couplers which allows them to combine with each other and other vehicles with couplers. **Five Battling Machines are able to combine into one. This is seen with the Vac-Cycle, Thunderbull, X-Cycle, Blendride and Landmower. **The T-Defense Transporter can combine with seven Battling Machines. **The Turbo Terrestrial often combines with the insect-themed B.M.s, though it can combine with other ones. *Most Battling Machines have sockets to fit firearms. Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Merchandise